


2017年浙江省高考作文答卷（伪）

by AnnaZou0820



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZou0820/pseuds/AnnaZou0820
Summary: Max 讨厌读书，但好像也没这么讨厌...假装是一篇严重超字数的高考作文...





	2017年浙江省高考作文答卷（伪）

**Author's Note:**

> 基友在高考前提出的新玩法，提前预定了浙江省高考卷突然觉得好幸运。
> 
> 题目如下：  
> 浙江卷  
> 有位作家说，人要读三本大书，一本是“有字之书”，一本是“无字之书”，一本“心灵之书”，对此你有怎样的思考？请对作家的观点加以评说。

Max 讨厌读书。

在学校的日子， 课本上那些密密麻麻的字就足够让他头大，回到家除了漫画绝对不会再和纸页搭上一点儿关系。其实大多数时间漫画也不怎么看，除了每天赛车场必要的训练，其余的日子全被游戏机填得满满当当。

他不喜欢看书，他讨厌那些冷冰冰成段成段的白纸黑字 。花那么些时间读这些没感情的东西太无聊了。 那些闷声不响捧着砖头厚的书看一下午的人是他如何都理解不了的。

后来Max的游戏机从黑白手掌机变成了先进的大屏一体机，他的座驾也从卡丁车升级到了所有车手梦寐以求的F1赛车。可是书却十年如一日，白纸黑字。

在围场，Max遇见了Lewis前辈，他发现前辈也不喜欢读书。

“我有阅读障碍症。”这位世界冠军振振有词地解释道。

所以世界冠军也从不看书嘛。Max给自己多年的习惯找到了新的借口。

进入了F1后的第一年，Max收获之一就是发现同事们大多都和自己一样不喜欢那些密密麻麻的文字。（除了Sebastian前辈，有次比赛路过梅奔p房发现他一板一眼念着当地旅游指南给Lewis前辈听，虽然前辈的反应还不如旁边修车的技师们来得兴高采烈）。

收获之二就是这项赛事和他以往所经历的那些完全不同。并不是指比赛的激烈程度或是先进技术，当Max第一次看见自己照片登上了体育新闻首页时，他才意识到作为F1车手，收获的高曝光率是以前无法想象的。

可这也就意味着他的一言一行会被那写只为了激发舆论的媒体肆意放大渲染。这点Max还不知道。他仍旧是个不满20 的男孩，仍然会把自己想说的话一股脑表达出来。

“你对着媒体说话得留个心眼才好，比如好好学学Sebastian前辈。”Carlos总这么对自己说。

哦对了，Max进入F1的第三个收获，就是他有一位最棒的队友，现在确切说，是找到了自己的男朋友，那个从第一眼见到就想把全世界都送给他的西班牙男孩。

虽然Carlos这么说了，Max却学不会“留个心眼”。比赛结束累得只想睡一觉却还要面对媒体长枪短炮的夹击，本来就涉世未深的他，脑子里想的也就脱口而出，哪里还想起要过脑。再者，采访完，他躺在休息室想着自己说的话也不觉得有什么不妥，可隔天媒体却都矛头直指自己盛气凌人，出言不逊。

原先Max也不在意，大不了不看新闻了呗。

然而最近Max却惹到了真正的麻烦。

不是有意的。

那天参加媒体活动，熬夜通宵被Carlos从床上拖起来，迷迷糊糊带着起床气就站在了聚光灯下，恍惚间就听到关于Massa的名字，“ I have nothing to talk with Brazilians.” 想到上次玩游戏输给了定位在巴西的玩家就气得不打一处来，然后，就又脱口而出了。

第二天，Max慌了。看到自己的ins和twitter上铺天盖地的谩骂，他才知道自己已经付出了代价，因为自己说错话了。

“你先想一想怎么对付，“ Carlos抽掉自己握着的手机，侧身绕过，坐在了对面的沙发上，“以后一定要学会好好说话才是，现在的媒体就喜欢你这种可以大做文章的话了。”

“可是我真的不会，又没有课本可以学…” 犯错的人低着头，音量也低了一大半。

Carlos叹了口气，起身走过去亲了亲他的嘴角，“去问问Sebastian前辈吧，他也许会教你。” 

“有些东西不是用文字就能学到的。”

Max去法拉利p房的时候Sebastian还在门口接受媒体采访，悄悄站在了一旁。这位世界冠军不知道和记者说了什么，把那个平常对自己一脸刻薄的老头逗得直笑。

听到采访收工的声音，Max感觉把手机塞进口袋，趁Sebastian还没进p房赶紧叫住了他。

Sebastian听到Max吞吞吐吐地道明原因，轻笑着拍了拍他的肩。

“还是先好好的道个歉吧。”

“这些东西，一时半会儿也学不会的，” 看着对方嘟着嘴有些发懵，Sebastian忍着笑，“你要真想学，这也没有课本，只能多学学别人怎么说的，时间久了你自然就懂了。”还有教训吃够了。Sebastian在心里加了句。

说完从路过的antti手里掰了两根香蕉塞到他手里，拍了拍他的背，转身进了p房，然后想起了什么，转过头。

“但Lewis前辈就别学他了。还有根给Carlos带去，antti刚刚从树上摘的。”

于是，现在，休息室里，两个男孩窝在沙发上，其中那个深色皮肤的少年手上一面剥着香蕉，皱着眉严肃地看着旁边男孩在手机屏幕上谨慎地拼写着一个个单词。

“I feel like I need to clarify my remarks that were made after this weekend’s qualifying session. Being a passionate racer, I was very disappointed with my last stint and gave an emotional reaction that was taken out of context. By no means did I mean to insult the Brazilian people who I greatly respect and are always very nice to me when I visit the country. One of the highlights of my career was last year’s Brazilian GP and it was extra special to do this in the country that brought us legendary drivers such as Senna, Fittipaldi and Piquet. I would like to apologize to any Brazilians that feel offended and look forward to racing in your country again.”

整段话都来来回回看了十几遍，Carlos再把手机拿过去，把手头没吃完的半根塞给Max，后者默默地抱着那半根，两大口吃了个精光。

确保万无一失后，Carlos点击了发送后，长叹了口气，向后一仰，Max就着把他给搂进了怀里。怀里的人闭着眼睛，可眉头却还是打成了结。

是为我担心的。

Max一点点侧过头，小心翼翼亲了亲他的眉心。从他的角度，可以清清楚楚地看到男朋友浓密的睫毛和挺阔的鼻梁。

月光下你黑色的睫毛，像一千匹沉睡的波斯小马。

脑内突然出现了那一句诗，吻也落在了西班牙男孩的睫毛上。

Max一怔，脸一下就红了。

那是他遇见自己的西班牙天使的第一天，那天在小红牛工厂，他一个人站在p房门口，看着那辆闪闪发光的赛车从容地驶进停车区，他看着车里的男孩起身钻出赛车，他看着男孩边走边摘掉了手套，他看着那个男孩在走进p房前摘掉了头盔看了自己一眼然后点了点头。那一刻他呆住了，忘记了回应。等反应过来，男孩已经走远。

后来有一天，他的游戏机坏了，送去店里维修时被告知需要等上一周的时间。于是在家百无聊赖的他便想把家中所有漫画都重看了一遍，却无意间在书架上发现了一本诗歌集，粉色的封面让他猜想大概是妹妹留下的，然后，鬼使神差地，他翻开这本书。

茉莉花在斑驳的断壁前怒放，你短短的一瞥就让我心的种子发芽。

眼前浮现出的是那双深棕色的双眸，Max心猛地一跳。

剩下的一周Max竟陆陆续续地把那本书给读完了，也许是因为初翻开的那一页上的那一句话，也可能是在翻开前，书封面上烫金印着的国籍。

虽然游戏机修好了以后，Max就再也没碰过别的书本，但他觉得，读书似乎没这么讨厌了。

在Carlos接受了自己表白的那天，Max还扯了扯自己腮帮子确定不是在做梦，可是直到那天夜晚，那个深棕色眼睛的男孩栖在他身下，眼眶泛着水汽的盯着自己，赤裸的胸膛紧紧相贴，心脏的跳动都仿佛合二为一。那一刻，Max才感受到身下的人属于自己。

Max觉得能和Carlos在一起自己上辈子至少拯救了七八次世界。

他会在受伤的时候也扯出笑容安慰自己，也会自己比赛失利时悄悄到自己p房陪他在休息室坐上一个下午，和Carlos在一起，Max就像是个被宠坏的小孩，却还偏偏能吃到世界上最甜的糖果。

但Carlos也不会时时刻刻惯着自己。自己的矢言，或是小孩子脾气，Carlos往往就会展开一场思想教育，虽然每一次Max都以被敲脑袋然后抱着他卖可怜而告终。Carlos是在担心我，Max其实心里知道。

如果Carlos是一本书，Max心想，怀里的人揽上了他的后颈，回应了他移到了嘴角的吻，书页一定是巧克力牛奶味的。

我每天都会读，读一辈子。

Max曾经不喜欢读书，因为他讨厌密密麻麻的文字，但现在他觉得那些文字也没那么糟糕了，因为那些文字让他想起了那个人，Max曾经不懂得人情世故，因为他不明白那些圆滑处事的意义，但现在他想去学，因为他不想看那个人紧锁的眉头，然后他现在还有一本书，名字叫做Carlos Sainz，他想读一辈子，了解一辈子的，想每天捧在手里，每天晚上小心翼翼为它擦去灰尘，然后插上名叫Max Verstappen的书签，放在床头。

我按着胸脯向你献出情书，象牙白的纸上写着：永远。

“就一直这样吧。” Max把怀里的男孩抱地更紧了。

**Author's Note:**

> 诗歌节选自费德里科的《无常的爱》，非常喜欢里面的几行诗，尤其把睫毛比成波斯小马的，真的太适合55啦，以及这首诗主旨略带忧伤，所以就只摘取了看上去最甜的部分...


End file.
